Problem Solved
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: Sara Grace teaches John Cena a lesson, then helps CM Punk get his mind off his problems. M for Graphic Sex, Slash mentionings, Violence, etc.


**A little one shot I wrote after the Punk vs. Wade match w/ John Cena as a referee. If you want to call it a match. -_- Love on,_ REVIEW_, and so on..**

* * *

Sara was enraged. She was backstage at the Raw show in Detroit, and it had been a pleasant night so far. However, the main event was anything but. She was livid, how could he do that? What a fucking idiot!

John Cena was showing off, as usual. He was the special referee in the Wade Barrett vs. CM Punk match. A match that would've been amazing, had John done his job and not been such a douche. The second John began signing autographs during the match, Sara began threatening to go out to the ring and beat the hell out of him and it took both Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel to hold her back. By the time the match was over and the entire Raw locker room had attacked the Corre and the New Nexus, Sara had smoke coming from her ears. She was pacing backstage, baseball bat in hand, waiting for John to appear.

"Sara, has anyone told you that wrestling is..dare I say..fake?" Edge asked, looking highly amused

"Adam, not now." Sara pointed the baseball bat at the Rated R Superstar

"Seriously, chill." Adam ran his hand through his blonde hair

"I can't. Did you SEE THAT? He's a dick!"

"He was supposed to do that."

"I swear, Copeland.." Sara raised the bat

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Adam walked away

"Good Canadian." Sara mumbled and continued her pacing.

Mark poked his head out of LayCool's locker room and sighed.

"Sara, what on earth are you doing now?"

"Waiting for Cena." Sara said, not bothering to turn around and look at her father.

"Don't get me fired." Mark said, going back into the locker room.

By the time the entire roster had gone back to the hotel, Cena was no where to be found. Sara was livid, but she tagged along behind Ted and Maryse back to the hotel anyway,half listening to Ted and Maryse's arguing. When the three walked into the lobby, Justin pranced up to them.

"We're all in the bar, come on!" Justin grabbed Sara's hand and drug her into the bar

Ted and Maryse shrugged and followed, going over to Randy and ordering drinks. Sara looked around, smiled when she saw Wade, and made her way over to him.

"Hey sunshine." Wade said, wrapping his arm's around Sara

"Hey there. I'd say nice match but...eh." Sara said

"Ah, it's alright. All part of the job." Wade hugged her tightly

Sara smiled and sniffed Wade a bit. He had showered and drowned himself in his cologne, which Sara found very sexy.

"Lets go sit down." Wade whispered into her ear

Sara followed and ordered her favorite drink before making herself at home on Wade's lap. Punk walked over to them and sat down, his head in his hand.

"I am better than this. I do not deserve to be treated with such..grrr!" he slammed his head on the bar

"Err...Philly?" Sara poked his shoulder

"Don't call me that." Punk mumbled

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want to." Sara said, smacking him

"Ow." Punk sat up and looked at her and Wade "I'm not sure what hurt more, that or my dignity being stripped from me by John fucking Cena."

"We agree, his actions were ridiculous." Wade took a drink of his beer

"Much more of having to get my ass handed to me by Cena and I'll be needing one of those" Punk sighed.

Sara blinked at him.

"Did I just say that?" Punk asked before groaning.

"Yes, you did." Sara giggled as Punk's head returned to the bar.

Sara reached out and rubbed his back.

John had arrived late to the bar, as usual, he always liked to make a grand entrance. He was making his way over to Randy when he was stopped by a strong hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned

and grinned as he saw the Undertaker standing behind him.

"Mark! Good to see you."

"Cut the shit, Cena. Listen, I don't know what it was you and the writers think you're doing but you're ruining your career, and pissing my daughter off."

"Sara's always pissed off." John reasoned

"All I'm saying is, I'm not going to be responsible for her actions."

"Right, thanks Mark." Cena turned and walked off

"I thought I smelled overrated chimpanzee.." Sara growled, noticing Cena in the bar.

"Sara, just forget about him." Wade said

"I can't." she whined

"I can help you get your mind off of him." Wade nuzzled her neck, sliding his tongue over the tattoo hidden mostly by her hair. She shuddered and grinned, and Punk made a gagging noise.

"Thats not straight-edge." he said, drinking his water

"You need laid." Wade smirked

"..." Punk stared

"Seriously, he's right. You need laid, bad." Sara said

"Well no one here suits my fancy."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Not true. I bet you find someone attractive around here." Wade insisted

Punk looked around, and nearly lost his dinner as he saw Heath and Justin making out.

"No."

"No?" Sara asked, running her hand through his hair

"Tease." Wade whispered in her ear

She grinned as Punk blushed and turned his attention back to his water. Sara was about to pursue Punk further when John walked up to them.

"What do you want?" Barrett asked

Sara growled.

"Just wanted to say thanks for being good sports tonight." Cena grinned and winked at Sara

Sara wanted to knock his head off.

"Thanks." Wade nodded

"Alright, well see ya'll at the Rumble." Cena patted Punk's back and laughed "Good match"

Punk narrowed his eyes and clinched his fist, but refrained from punching John. Sara however,

was tired of holding back. She grabbed her empty glass and flung it at the back of John's head. It connected and broke instantly, causing John to wince and turn around.

"Now Sara, that wasn't very lady like." Cena rubbed the back of his head

Mark facepalmed from the other side of the room, while every one else stopped what they

were doing and stared. Even Heath and Justin came up for air to see what the commotion was about.

Sara stood from Wade's lap and walked over to John, grinning slyly as she did.

"Sorry John, don't know what got into me. Oh yeah, you did." Sara slapped him across the face

"Ow!" John hissed grabbing his cheek

Not giving him time to recover from the blow, Sara kneed him in the groin, causing him to double over,

then she brought her elbow down on his shoulder, knocking him into the floor. She grabbed one of the

bar stools beside Punk and smashed it over John's back, causing him to buck and groan.

Everyone else in the bar was torn, not knowing whether to stop it or let it continue. Most of the locker

room was sick of John's career and his Superman persona as it was. John rolled over onto his back, grunting

as Sara jumped on top of him, hittin him with her fists. One punch broke his nose, another blackened his eye.

She was going for his lip when Mark pulled her off.

"Daddy!" She whined

"You made your point." Mark sat her down and picked John up, slinging him over his shoulder

Sara sighed and stuck her tongue out before returning to Wade.

"Wow." Punk said "That was hot."

Sara giggled and Wade raised his eyebrows. The rest of the room returned to their business as Mark took

John to his hotel room, with Randy following.

"Hot was it?" Sara grinned

"Yeah. I mean..." Punk blinked

Sara turned around, whispered something in Wade's ear, and after a second's hesitation, Wade nodded. She turned back to Punk and grabbed his arm.

"Come on." She said, pulling him off the bar stool

"Where are we going?" Punk asked

"You'll see." She, Wade and Punk walked out of the bar and to the elevator

"Im not sure if what you two have planned is very straight edge."

"Just shut it, Phil." Wade said

The three exited the elevator and made their way to Wade and Sara's hotel suite, and Sara pushed Punk inside. Punk gulped but didn't say anything. She pulled him into the bedroom and made him sit on the bed.

"Join or watch?" She asked Wade

"I'll watch for now." Wade grinned, making himself comfortable in one of the chairs

Punk's eyes got wide as Sara straddled his lap and began kissing him. He shifted his eyes over to Wade, who was watching with interest, a slight smirk on his groaned as Sara began to grind on him, tugging at his short hair. Before long, he couldn't deny his arousal any longer. He reached up and grabbed Sara's hair with one hand, her neck with the other. They made out for a few more minutes, then they began to undress each other until they were both down to their underwear.

"Sara.." Punk sighed as she laid him back on the bed

"Just go with it." Sara hooked her fingers under the hem of his boxers, sliding them down and exposing his erection

"I...I'm straight-oh god!" Punk closed his eyes as Sara ran her tongue over his dick

"You're what?" Sara asked

"Str..straight..edge..FUCK!" Punk shuddered as Sara took him into her mouth

Wade watched Sara tease Punk, and finally he couldn't take any more. He stood, pulled his clothes off and walked over to the bed. Sara groaned around Punk's cock as Wade ran his hand over her back and pulled her panties off. Punk hissed and chewed on his lip ring, feeling the vibrations of Sara's groan around him,and clinched the sheets as she dug her nails into his hips when Wade entered her. Soon Punk couldn't hold back much longer, and he raised a hand and held onto Sara's hair as he rocked his hips, thrusting himself deeper into her throat.

"She's good at that isn't she?" Wade asked as he thrust himself into his girlfriend

"Too fucking good. Shit." Punk gasped out "Sara, I'm gonna cum."

Sara flicked her tongue over the underside of Punk's cock, sending him over the edge. He groaned loudly as he exploded into Sara's mouth, collapsing from exhaustion when he finished. He didn't move as Wade flipped Sara over, laying her down next to him, and proceeded to fuck her. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds the couple made as they came together. Wade laid down next to Sara, causing her to cuddle into Punk.

"Feel better, Philly?" Sara asked as she stroked his tattoo covered arm.

"Ask me again tomorrow." Phil said

Sara smiled and pulled the covers over them, snuggling down in between Punk and Wade, falling asleep. She'd get better revenge on John Cena later.

* * *

**Yeah, I hate Cena. You mad? **

**My OC is so fucking amazing. I want to marry her. But I cant, because marrying fictional characters isn't legal in my state.**


End file.
